opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
"Magnus"
Introduction His real name is Jason L Magnus.He found out about his past during his fight with his father,Geroge L Magnus (the original Magnus) . Appearance He wears a shirt whith the first button open, and short sleeves until the elbow.He wears a pair of jeans,that are comfortable so that he can have 100% movability.He wears black shoes.Finally he has long hair, like sanji(but the eye can be seen). Exacly like the Sanji in the pic,but with two eyes XD He is 1,85 meters tall,and quite musculear Personality Calm,cool,yet a total Aho.He is also a guy that really like to look at life as if it is a joke,but when the situation requires it,he can become really serious.He like to lay down,and is not so much energetic. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship His main fighting Style.He uses Nitoryu(two sword style).His attacks are based on the style of attacks that Roronoa Zoro uses becausem he met him and they trained together.After some time though,especially after he and his crewmates went to train for 2 years,his style has changed,becoming more independent A style he created insipred by his Vice captain Marimo,and his Hell Fire Techniques. It is used by accesing som machines that he stored isnide his Katana,that have the elements isnide them,as well as some materials.He uses the elements to acces many different combos,and since the elements he can store are 8 in each katana,he has a combo number of 64. Elemental Nitoryu A style he created insipred by his Vice captain Marimo,and his Hell Fire Techniques. It is used by accesing som machines that he stored isnide his Katana,that have the elements isnide them,as well as some materials.He uses the elements to acces many different combos,and since the elements he can store are 8 in each katana,he has a combo number of 64. Tensai Tensai No Mi His fruit is the Genius fruit,That gives him 30-40 % more IQ,and allows him to use more than 30% of his brain,making him able to use illusions,telekinisis,and to invade minds to either make the Opponents feel things by commanding their brain to feel them,or switching them off.He also can comand his own brain at will,so he can buff up,control the temerature of his body,create more blood and hel quiclky,and so on.He usually uses the powers of his fruit after he has used normal Nitoryu and Elemental Nitoryu Physical Strength His Muscular power is Supehuman,as it maches the power of Luffy after the timeskip Agility His agility is amazing,as he uses it very commonly to do fast attacks,Yahazu-iri-kinda-like attacks,and to use Soru speed Endurance Hios endurance is a bit higher than an avarage anime fighter. Weapons His katana.The Black Sword,the Kuro Kittosame,and the Silver sword with the fire like edge,the Kami Kitetsu.They were the swords of The real magnus(explained better in the story).They were crafted by the old eater of the Craft Craft fruit,the one who made the Kitetsu series.They are hid finest work,but after he made them,he mysteriously was killed.They are grea swords,as they have Elemental resistance,so they cannot be melted,they hold electrisity,cannot rust,and so on. Devil Fruit Tensai Tensai No Mi For details,reead the fighting style. Paramecia Haki He posesses all thre kinds of haki,ad is a good user of them. Relationships Crew He is the captain of The Espada Pirates,and he really loves his crew.he would gladly sacrificehimself for them. Family Unkown,isnce he does not know his past. Allies/ Friends The Straw hat pirates,And Vice Admiral Orpheas.Anyone who stands in the Espada's way. Enemies Anyone who stands in the Espada's way. Rivals The ahou Pirates are the Rivals of The Espadas.The Captain of the Ahous,Marcus Junior,Is Magnus' Rival and also one of his good friends History "I remembe nothing.My first memory is of me waking up on a beach,with my two swords lying next to me.I picked them up,knowing that i was a swordsman,and headed out to seek his memories. After finding a village,i entered,in seek of someone that may know me.Nobody had ever seen me,but a villager reckognised my two swords.He said they belonged to a great warrior,The Great Magnus(the 1st).So i decided to take up that name for myself. After seting sail to find some clues about me,i visited many islands.After a whie,many Sword hunters came after me to take my swords,but all fell to Mangus' swords.Afteralmost 2 months of pointless wandering,i meet the first person that has been nice to me:Roronoa Zoro.He was still in his bounty hunting days,but he still befrended me,eventhough he originally was after my tow katanas(as always his other two were broken).Even though he dint have two swords,it was a tie.Seeing that i had potential,he decided to train me for some time.After some time,i had learned all of his techniques.When we decided to split up,i accidentaly fell in the sea.I suddenly cant Swim.Zoro realises that smthngs worng and comes to save me.He then tells me that there is a posibility that i have eaten a DF.He tels me to continiue traveling together,so we can find my powers together. Another month ha passed,and i still havent figured out my DF power.Then,we go in a town to get some suplies.We then See a guy in a book store yelling:DF encyclopedia!!!!!!We emidiatly realise that we need it,so we rush in town to search for a small job to aford the book. So,we went searching for a job.After an hour of working in a reastourant,we earned enough money to buy the book.After we the 10 first pages,we crossed a fruit name Tensai Tensai no mi.Suddenly,my brain started having flashbacks to the point i ate my Df.It all became clear to me.I had eaten the Tensai tensai no Mi.After i read more about it,my mind sent me somthing like messages,with the possibilyities that i can unlock.After some time,i knew my full potential. I was ready.After 3 months of traveling together,I split up with my companion,Roronoa Zoro.I was ready to find my true story. I travelled alone for quite some time.Imanaged to cross the red line by mind tricking a marine ship that im a marine(My fruit can change thoughts of the weeak ones).I ended up meeting with Crocus,and I asked him if he had seen Zoro(I learned from rumors about everything that became know about zoro in east blue,for example him bcoming a pirate and facing mihawk).He told me his story, and he gave me a log pose.He then told me to follow it and go to Whiskey peek,to find information about The straw hats.(Btw,I kow marine ships cross the calm belt,but le’ts say I ended up there somehow). Since I learned about the acomlishments of the straw hats,I always wanted to meet them.That made me follow the same route as they did.After getting to Jaya, I knew that I couldn’t get to sky island,so I went straight to water seven in order to catch up with them(They were always one step ahead of me,I was in little garden they in Drum kingdom and so on). When I reached the marvelous water city,I wanted to do a little tourism.I saw some citizens saying that “the mayor was almost murdered by the Straw hats!”Until I learned the full story by some Galey-la citizens I asked,it was too late.The Straw hats had gone to ennies lobby. The straw hat’s came back form their “trip” to the judicial island.I went there to meet them.Finaly,I was in the same place as they were.I knocked the door,and Nami opened. She asked me who I was.I said “A friend”.I asked her where Zoro was.She told me she was out(it was the baby-sitting episode).I waited for his return,and got to meet the some members of the straw hats.I met Luffy, sanji robin name and chopper,and became good friends with them.Then,Zoro arrived.His face light up when he saw me.I told him that I already met the remaining straw hats,and told him of my story.We started caching up,and we ended up fighting to see our improvement.The fight was a tie again,with him having to useKyutoryu: Asura,and me having to use Mugentoryu: Rainfall(one of my top techniques:using the illusions that I can create through telepathy,I make the sky get filled up with Swords,and then I make it rain with the swords.I can either make the body of the opponent suffer terrible internal bleeding caused by the brain of the opponent commanding the body to injure itself,or just stike with the real swords,usuallt with my oni giri-giri no oni).Luckily,we dint get many injuries,and stoped fighting.Some hours after that,Garp came in the house,and the known story occurred.But,before he left,I asked him if he knew anything about the great warrior Magnus(Btw,all this time,while visiting islands,I also asked about me,but I got nothing).He told me that a vice admiral named Orpheas always bragged about facing him in his younger days,and almost winning.I thanked him,and I decided to look for that man.I told the Straw hats my goodbyes,and promised that I would meet them in sabondy,if possible. I then learned that That Vice-admiral was currently in Marijois.As I was not a pirate by that time,I dint think that there would be anything wrong with going there.I was wrong. When I tried to approach Marijois,The guards told me that I have no permission to enter.I couldn’t leave the only clue I had for my previous life go to waste.I dint think about it that much.I used my mind wash to get passed the guards,but I knew that I would have to be more carefull now,since most people here would be Haki users,and they would see through my trick with Kenboshoku no haki.I stole the clothes of a marine,and as always,I hid my katanas in the shrinking devices that I have made,and stored in my belt(The devices shrink the katanas to the sixe of an ant,and the store the katanas inside the machines.By pressing one button,the Swords come out.That’s how I ussualy walk around).I was luck enogh to make it to Orpheas’ office.And there he was.A vice admiral,at th same age as Garp,also in the same hight,but a bit more skinny,and with no facial hair.He seemed like a good and fun person.He asked me in a polite way”do you need anything soldier?”,and I replied”as a matter of fact yes I do.I need you to tell m about the Pirate Magnus,if it’s possible sir”.A smile of nostalgia was on his face while we were talking.He started:”Mangus!Even though he was a pirate,he really was a good fella.You might know form stories about Garp and Roger?Well I had the same relationship with Magnus.We first met in a autamn island in the Grand line,where he was fighting 100 sowrdmen with closed eyes.He was a very good Haki user,and could predict many things.But he was most skilled at swordsmanship.He was even with Mihawk and the other shishcibukai that is also as good(the one in Marimo’s stoy).Unforynatelly,he was deafeted when he tried to go up against his own self.” I was stanindg shocked by the story…”what do you mean?” I replied.He said:there is a island in the new world called Gnothi safton Island(greek for “Know yourself”).It is the ultimate challenge for the ultimate fighter.There, you have to face yourself to go to the center of the island.You must defeat a copy of yourself,in order to obtain the ultimate power of creation:The Skourialika,a machine said to be able to create anything just by thinking about it.That’s the last time anyone saw him.He personally told me to take care of a certain box that he left me,along with a letter.He told me to leave them to ea certain woman,in east blue.That’s the last I heard bout him.But,why did you wish to know about him?”Suddenly,my brain got filled with images of a box,with the Tensai Tensai no mi.He asked,”are you alright?”………………There was silence for a few breef moments.Then,I decided it.I reaveled myself.I started by taking out my katanas:”do youreckognise those swords?”I said.He quickly stood up and yelled”WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE??!?!?!”. “That is a question I have yet to answer.as well as who I am.Those two things,along with my connection with Magnus,I wish to know”.He sat down again.I told him my storie,and of my meeting with the Straw has(he disnt mind that much.)After I finished,I said”that’s how I got to here.And as of what ill do now,ill prbly get a lot stronger,and go to the certain island”.He bursted out laughing*the the the strongest starts playing*(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE7TVECOnDw&feature=related) So do you think that you’ll be able to get to the level he was?hahahahaha!you’re a funny one indeed!I will keep an eye for you!But,I do think that you should get yourself some alies exept for the straw hats…go gather up a crew!Not necerilly a pirate crew,but it’s ok too!!hahahahahahaha!That was his one mistake!Now go!Fullifill your promise to Me,and find your past!Magnus!!!”. With that said,full of motivation,and once again in my marine outfit,I headed out for Saboady to meet up with the Sh.But then…………… CHAPTER 2:THE 1ST CREWMATE. As I was ready to leave marijois,I heard a sound like a wall crushing.I was concerned about what happened,but knowing that I was a trespasser,I dint risk finding out.Yet.Suddenly,a squad of marines ran towards the palce where the sound was heard.One of them yelled to me”hey recruit!!!come here at once,the intruder needs to be pined down at once!”.I decided to follow them,so I don’t look suspicious.suddenly,most of the troopers are cut up.I see a man wielding 8 swords.He was fighting with his all,and was in rage.He couldn’t stop fro yelling:”Where is heeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”.I wondered”who is he searching?well it’s none of my business”.But then I saw two tall guys attacking the 8 sword wielder.One of them hit him with a laser,and one of him stabbed him with what seemed to be frozen ice.I recalled Orpheas’ words:”Find yourself a crew”…………aww what the heck ill just save the guy!!!!!. As he was charging towards the admirals with rage,I slashed the two admirals with a flying attack.I knew that I had too be quick, cause if they caugh me too,It would all be in vain.”Brain*raises hand in the sky*Storm!!!.The admirals are know for the time being in my phantasia lock(I creat an optical illusion of anything I want,like with Mugentoruy:Rain).So,as I locked them up in a illusion of total blindless and defness,I said to the invader:”come with me quick!well do the formalities later”.”Thanks”,he replied.(with a smile on my face,and transmiting an illusion like the admirals’ to everyone that crossed us,we managed to get out of Marijois safe and sound.We stole a little ship(2 times smaller than the merry),and headed out.The invader had passed out. “Huh? Ohh you woke up? Wait don’t move our your stitches will open.”…………..he looked at me.”Where are we? And most importantly,who the heck are you?Why did you stop me????” were the first things he said.”1st of all, it doesn’t take a genius to see that you were outnumbered and about to face your defeat.I can see that you have some old wounds for a previous battle.It was a rough one wasn’t it?”I replied calmly.”yeah…..it was.My whole crew got slaughtered by a certain shishcibukai. That’s why us soon as I could move,I went to find and get revenge from that guy.”.”Pretty reckless.Anyway,you must be wandering why I saved you.Well,I am in search of something.My past.As a matter of fact, I woke up with amnesia several mot\nths ago,and I only have some clues about my past.I,for the time being have picked up the name Magnus.Your’s?”. “Sasagawa Kenshin.Marimo for the friends”*I burst out laughing.”yknow that’s a nickname a friend of mine gave to another friend XD” “So marimo…I understand that you wanna beat that guy right?Of course,in your current state and power,it would be a waist to face him.So what do you say?....Marimo was sceptic,and i didnt need much thinking to uderstand that he didnt really want. *after some sailing we aproach an island.We get of the boat*"Alright marimo.I can see that you dont really want to join me,and i respect that.That's why ill leave you in this island.I hear it has good doctors,so they'll take care of you."..........Marimo turn around and looks at me:"No!wait!......i owe you my life,and i think that i should give you a chance.I mean,you were good enough to save me...".Magnus replied:there's no need to.You dont owe me anything.I'll just leave now.Goodbye".*turns around and leaves*.No!wait!LET'S SAIL TOGETHER!CAPTAIN!!!!! That’s the start…..of the adventure of the Epsada pirates! Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Espada pirates Category:Swordsman Category:Pirate Crew Cpatain Category:Devil Fruit User